1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component formed by mounting a semiconductor element on a wiring board and to its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Patent Publication No. 3773896, an electronic component formed by flip-chip mounting a semiconductor chip (semiconductor element) on a wiring board is described. In the present application, the contents of Japanese Patent Publication No. 3773896 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.